geek to sheek
by kougagir79
Summary: kagome is a 17 year old junior in highschool and is always getting good grades but dresses in big sweaters torn up jeans and wears big bug eyed glasses. inuyasha on the other hand is mr.bad boy popularity.drinks smokes and always getting into fights. what
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Kagome

"Hey Kagome!! Wake up!! You have to get ready and be at school in an hour!" Kagome's mother walked in the room with a pitcher of water.

"Kagome please wake up it's your first day back to school and you don't want to late do you?" she shook her daughter again, getting nothing but a tired groan.

_sigh, I was really hoping I wouldn't have to do this,'_

With a flick of her wrist she threw the ice cold water on Kagome waking her up within a millisecond. "Mother! Was that absolutely necessary?" she yelled. "Well dear, if you had gotten up when I told you then this could have been prevented. Now go get ready for school and hurry up. Breakfast is almost ready and you have a half-hour to go get out the house and to the bus."

"Half-hour?!" she whizzed passed her mother to jump in the shower.

_I hope this year will be better I really hope so.'_ Her mother thought as she went down stairs so nothing would burn.

Kagome washed her hair and body, jumped out the shower brushed her teeth and rushed to her room and dressed in her usual attire: torn, faded jeans big blue sweater, ponytail and **BIG** glasses that make her look like some sort of insect.

She checked herself in the mirror one more time, took her book bag and ran down stairs.

"Honey this is always the problem. You need to learn to get up sooner. I won't be hear every morning to wake you up."

"I know I know."

"Hey kagome," Souta called from the stairs "What?" she yelled up the stairs.

"Don't you have to be at school in 20 minutes?"

"**OH MY GOD IM SO LATE!** Bye mom, bye bro, love ya**!"**

"mmmm, Inuyasha you don't have to go to school today do you? I mean its only the first day off school you won't miss anything will you, just stay." the girl in the hotel bed complained. "Sorry babe that was fun but I got stuff to do and you're not included in them. Thanks for the quickie girly." He said with a wink and then he was out the door

a:n hey so sorry for the short chapter but this Is my first time writing a story and I'm really excited! Trust me the other chapters will be way longer you'll see plz review and give me some ideas if you like I take requests


	2. Chapter 2

"Wait

"Wait! Myoga please wait!" Kagome cried out to the bus driver

"Oh sorry kagome I almost didn't see you there." Myoga said. He was Kagome's bus driver ever since junior high he was really fond of the girl. But it was a shame that she had very little friends. But he was always happy to converse with the girl.

"You know Kagome this happens every year. You really shouldn't make a habit of it." He scolded. "I…know…I'm…really sorry." She said in between pants

She found her seat at the front of the bus like every other year before.

It's always been that way. Geeks in front, normal kids in the middle, popular in the back. _That's the way it always went that's the way it will always go.'_

"So Kagome," the old man said interrupting her thoughts "how was your summer? Did you do anything exciting?"

"Not this year. I just got a summer job and made some money on the side. You know have something to do with my life, besides watch my cat and brother stuff their faces with food." She replied.

She liked having someone to talk to in the morning. She was always a really shy and timid girl so she never really talked to anyone very often.

"Are you saving up for anything in particular?"

"Nah. I was thinking about it. A car, cell phone mp3, but quite frankly I don't really need any of those things you know?" before he could answer they were already at the school.

"Sorry Kags. But we can continue this after I pick you up okay?" the bald headed man said. "Okay peace out!" she hopped off the bus.

O_h well'_ she thought _time to deal with 188 days of nonstop teasing, taunting, immature behavior and who could forget male testosterone. Big whoop de doo'_

And with that she walked into the school doors waiting for it all to begin

"Shit!" Inuyasha was running as fast as his demon legs would take him. As much as he'd hate to admit it, he liked school. The girls, fights, drama, drugs, sex, oh yeah, his type of environment. But seriously he did like to learn. Not that he would tell anyone that. Is rep would be shattered. He could speak English, Spanish, German, French, and Chinese. He knew almost everything in Japanese and American history **AND** loved science. Why? Because you could bow stuff up! (Typical teenage boy)

He sucked at math if he could he would kill the person whom invented it! But he can't so that's how the cookie crumbles I guess.

His silver hair whipped back and forth as he ran. So many scents tickled his nose. Sometimes he wishes he could just rip the damn thing off his face so he wouldn't have to smell every goddamn thing! He was soooo close to the entrance_. come on come on I can make it before the bell rings….'_

"_**RING"**_

"_**SLAM"**_

sorry guys I wrote this chapter down and it seemed soo much longer I'll try to make it longer next time k guys?


	3. watch where you're goin!

"Ow

"Ow! Dammit! Who the hell did I just run over?" he mainly asked himself

"Ummm…excuse me, but can you please get off me? I can't breath and your crushing my pancreas."

Fortunate for him he came to realize he was straddling a girl under him.

_Hey'_ he thought _she's not half bad'_

Heart shaped face, button nose pink pouting lips big azure eyes AND a scent he can stand to be around? Can't find a lot girls he could stand to be around these days could he?

"Hey you're pretty sexy," he said while licking his lips "we could continue this position else where if you like? She blushed a brilliant shade of pink.

_A virgin huh? sigh she was pretty hot too.'_

Of course nobody wants to be a girls first_**.**_ They always get too attached and it can become annoying!

"Humph never mind." He said as he got up.

She scampered to get her glasses that skidded across the floor during their little collision.

"Oh, and next time watch where you're goin!" he yelled while walking down the hall.

"oooh I'm soooo sorry," she muttered under her breath. _The freakin asshole needs to watch where he's going. It was him that ran into me not the other way around'_ she thought silently to herself. But still, he was pretty handsome and she really didn't mind him on top of her. It felt kinda…good. _Oh my god what am I thinking?_' she thought as she scurried to her next class. And as usual, she was the first one there.

"Early again I see? How are you doing kagome?"

"I'm fine Mr.Takenaga yeah I'm early again. I don't really like to socialize with the other people in the hall it just takes up time to me."

Kagome has had Mr.Takenaga since freshman year.

She was one of his favorite students and he was one of her favorite teachers.

"Well since you're here 10 minutes earlier than you need to be, you can take any seat you want and just relax while I get ready, okay?

"Yeah no problem" she agreed "it'll be like I'm not even here."

"Lemme guess, you didn't wake up on time again this year did you?"

She looked at her teacher in shock. "How… how did you know?"

"Sigh. Kagome this happens every year, what do you do the day before school starts I mean honestly. So before you respond just pick whatever seat you want and catch a few z's before class starts."

Well kagome was pretty dumbfounded to say anything so she just took him up on his offer, put her head down and went to sleep.

"Hey Inuyasha! Inuyasha!" a black haired boy ran up to him.

"What the hell man? For someone who's supposed to have demon senses you can't hear for shit." He panted

Inuyasha turned around and looked at his best friend. Well no wonder he couldn't hear him. His mp3 was blasting in his ears!

"Oh sorry Miroku what did you say?" he asked taking out the earphone.

"sigh never mind. Anyway dude lemme see your schedule."

He rummaged through his friends pockets finally finding what he was looking for.

"Oi Miroku I don't go that way so if you ever do that to me again your dead meat do you understand!"

Miroku has been Inuyasha's best friend since 5th grade. He was really the only one that excepted him. You see hard as it is to believe he was very timid and shy ad was always picked on as a child. But when Miroku came it was completely different. He always stood up for him. So that's why now he has more confidence and is always in fights because now he enjoys them!

Anyway enough with that, Miroku was a really handsome boy. He wore his hair in a low ponytail and, had two earrings on his right ear and one left. He was very muscular you could see through his loose black shirt. He wore his jeans loosely at his hips.

"Oh shut up dog boy you know I am quite capable of getting plenty of women and for the ten thousandth time I'm not gay just comfortable with my sexuality! Okay lets see…" he said scanning through both of their schedules." We have math, science, English, and history together. Not bad could've been better though. Come on we have to go to math first."

And with that they were on their way to class.

authors note hey dudes sorry about the confusion in the last chapter I would have gotten this up sooner but there was an awful thunderstorm yesterday and I couldn't get it up in time thanx for the reviews!! Oh and any critique and ideas would be a big help plz R&R!


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey Mr

"Hey Mr.Takenaga long time no see! Ready for me again this year?" Miroku said brightly entering the classroom. "Oh boy I have you again? Okay well Miroku I don't want you hitting on any of my students this year. Last year I got to many complaints from my girls about you." Mr.Takenaga got a ruler and slapped Miroku really hard on the hand with it. "Keep em to your self got it?" "Yes sir." Miroku said walking away rubbing his hands.

Students started filing in the class and started taking their seats. Kagome, who was still sleeping had no idea what was going on.

Then, a girl with black long beautiful hair waltzed into the classroom. She had fair pale skin and chocolate brown eyes. But she wore heavy eyeliner and red lipstick. She wore a white collared tight shirt and a pair of black tight jeans with red boots.

She saw that the nerd of the class was sleeping and her books were on the table. So she "accidentally" bumped her hip onto her desk, causing Kagome's books to fall to the floor with a loud slap violently waking her up.

"Oh my gosh Kagome I'm so sorry! Here, let me help you."

She said kicking her book across the floor."

"Kikyo that's quite enough. Now go sit down!" Mr.Takenaga said.

_Dammit I have a class with all the assholes this year.'_ She thought while picking up her books and heading back to her seat.

"Hey Inuyasha, are you still hittin that?" Miroku whispered in his ear. "Well yeah I mean she's a good fuck and I mean a **really** good fuck. But I have no feelings for her or nothin' not after she did me wrong when we were actually goin out." Inuyasha said. "I don't think you should do that I mean she's a walking viral infection…and personally I just don't like her."

"Miroku if you want to say something about me say it to my face and not behind my back."

"Oh no problem Kikyo I can say it to your face AND behind your back, I DON'T LIKE YOU. Did I clear it up enough for ya?"

She turned to Inuyasha. "Are you just gonna let him talk to me like that?"

"Sorry babe but you're just gonna have to leave me outta this." Inuyasha never got in the middle of Kikyo and Miroku fighting. Miroku was really a smart ass when it came to fighting with Kikyo, so it was pretty funny to watch.

"…and further more, you had the gall to sleep with one of my favorite teachers so he got kicked out of the school."

"How dare you say that I did nothing of the sort! Take that back you liar!" and with that she hit him across the face.

Now Inuyasha knew it was over because the teacher would say something, Kikyo would get in trouble, and so on and so forth.

"Kikyo! It hasn't even been fifteen minutes and you're already disrupting my class! Now sit down so I can start teaching!" yelled the teacher.

"If I was a girl for 10 seconds…" Miroku mumbled as he glared at Kikyo while she walked to the farthest seat of the classroom.

"Well you're not so quit your whining." Inuyasha spat.

"Okay class, some of you know me some of you don't. If you don't like me I don't care. I'm not here to be your friend I'm your math teacher. Now hopefully we'll have a great year and I'll try to make it as entertaining as possible."

Suddenly a girl opened the door and Miroku's jaw hit the floor.

She had chocolate brown eyes, brown hair and slightly tan skin. She wore glasses atop of her head and she had and hourglass figure her hips being a little wide but suiting her shape. She wore a black tank top and camouflage pants with combat boots.

"umm…sorry I'm late I just moved here and I had a hard time finding my classes. My name is Sango Taijya I believe I have you now." She said handing her schedule to the teacher.

"And I believe _you_ are correct. Please take a seat next to kagome I'm sure she'll be happy to show you the ropes." He said pointing to her.

Sango went to take her seat. "Hello I'm Sango how are you?" "I'm kagome. I'm fine." She said timidly. She wasn't really a talker. But this girl seemed to be really friendly to her. "Well I have these classes. Will you be able to help me with them? I have no Idea where the hell I'm goin' here." She handed Kagome her schedule. "Oh well you seem to have all your classes with me so we could just go together." She said timidly.

"Okay. Thanks a lot Kagome. I can see there are a lot of assholes here, and quite frankly I didn't really want to ask for their help." Sango stated. She really got a good vibe from this girl. _hey she's really pretty'_ she thought.

_if only she would get rid of those horrible glasses'_

"Hey Kagome I know this is kind of sudden but would it be alright if you came over my house today? I haven't really made a lot of friends and I could really use your help finding everything in town."

Was she really asking her that kagome thought. "Um…okay but I have to call my mother after school to see if it's alright. And I can't stay out very late either." "hey hey no problem! I just need some help is all. If you wanna hang out we need to do that on a weekend because I need a whole day! So ya up for the invitation?"

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure I wouldn't be inviting if I wasn't!"

"Okay, well after school I'll call my mom and see."

"cool"

+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!

authors notE: okay u guys sry 4 the crappy ending but I really hope you like this chapter more to come I promise read and review plz!


	5. showin the ropes

"Hey Yash

"Hey Yash! Did you see that girl?"

"Yeah she's hot so what?"

"Hot? No, no, no my friend she's absolutely gorgeous! I think I've fallen in love." He sighed. "Man, get a grip. You act like it's the first girl you've ever seen in your life." Inuyasha scolded him.

"Man I wish I was Kagome right now."

"Kagome? Who's that?"

"She's the one sitting next to the new girl."

Inuyasha studied the girl. _Isn't that the girl I ran over this morning?'_ He didn't even recognize her with those awful glasses on. _Whatever she doesn't even seem worth my time_' he thought to himself.

"…And with that you guys can talk and do whatever the hell you want until the period is over just be ready when I start teaching tomorrow."

The teacher concluded, sat down at his desk and played with his phone.

"So kagome, since the teacher is letting us do what we want, why don't you just call your mother right now? I mean it'll get it out of the way and we can just take my car home! Kill two birds with one stone huh?" Sango insisted.

"You have a car?"

"Yeah, I kind of come from a wealthy family. My dad got it for me after I got my permit. But he doesn't spoil me like all the other kids in the neighborhood. I have a job to pay for my gas and everything I want, I gotta buy. Unlike little Kikyo over there, her father spoils her like the little brat she is."

"You know Kikyo? I thought you just moved here, how do you know her?"

"The little bitch is my neighbor. I've only been here about a month and I've heard more screaming and moaning at her house than all the porn I've watched in my life! I mean seriously it's grotesque!"

Kagome didn't hear after the porn part.

"You watch porn?" she asked. Her whole face turned red after asking.

"Huh? Oh well I used too. You see I had a lot of guy friends. So when I was over I used to watch porn with them and we'd critique the whole thing through. That, and we usually placed bets on who would get a boner first."

Poor Kagome couldn't decide if she was shocked or interested…or if this girl she was talking to had a serious problem.

"Anyway here's my phone hurry up and call we only got five minutes of class left."

Kagome dialed the familiar digits

"Hello? Mom?"

"_Kagome, dear is that you? Are you all right?"_

"Yeah mom I'm fine I just want to know if it's okay for me to come home a little late. You see there's a new girl at my school and I told her I would show her around town if it's all right with you that is?"

"_Oh yes dear. If you have your key, stay out as late as you want! But not to too late okay?"_

"Umm…okay thanks mom. Love ya gotta go bye."

She hung up the phone as the bell rang. "So can you come over?" Sango asked eagerly. "Yeah my mom said stay out as late as I want…how odd." She said gathering her books.

Kagome was really starting to warm up to the girl. She always seemed so high spirited." Okay, next class is English." "Oh my god, I hate English. It's so freakin complicated." "Don't worry about it. All you do in there is sit down write some notes then talk the rest of the time. Unless you have a test, just read the notes you took and you'll pass with an A. I mean I honestly don't know why the teacher hasn't been fired. All he does is sleep and eat while we're in here anyway. Lazy idiot." She muttered. As they entered the classroom the teacher of course, was already sleeping.

"Are you kidding me? This year will go by in a breeze." Sango told whilst she took her seat.

!!

"Inuyasha, look. She has our class. It's fate I tell you."

"Dammit Miroku you're starting to piss me off! You sound like a childish schoolgirl. If you like her so much then go talk to her and leave me the hell alone!" he said pushing his friend in the class

"And while you're doing that I'm gonna take a smoke." He didn't leave the classroom. Oh far from it. He just opened a window and lit the thing. He couldn't miss Miroku making an ass out of himself.

Miroku was so nervous. No girl has ever made him nervous like this before. "Hey there Kagome. Who's your new friend?" he asked with his usual women, winning smile.

"Hi Miroku." Kagome greeted. But that's all she did.

Sango stood up "I was just in last class with you, and you couldn't come up to me then? Hmph. Sorry sweetie, I'm not one who falls over good-looking men just because they smile and talk to me. Now listen here because I'm only gonna say this once, my name is Sango I don't play games and I don't talk to people who wanna hook up with me through my friends. Now if you want to talk to me, talk to ME and not to my friends? Get it?" she said boring holes through his head.

"Got it."

"Good." she turned around to face Kagome who looked shocked. "What?" Sango asked. she turned around t face Miroku again.

"You're still here?" she snapped.

Miroku hung his head down in defeat. And walked to Inuyasha and his cigarette hung out the corner of his mouth because it was opened so wide.

It took a few minutes for him to even say anything.

"Yo, Miroku man, that had to be the most painful rejection I have ever seen in my life! Especially for you! You've never been turned down after "The Smile". Personally, I think she's gay after that."

Miroku still hasn't lifted his head after that.

"Hey man, you okay?' he asked Miroku.

Miroku lifted his head and he was smiling. _Okay. This guy has totally gone insane. He should be cryin right now.'_

"Yash, that's the girl I'm gonna marry."

_Yep. He's off his nut'_

"Whatever you say dude, whatever you say."

He said putting out his cigarette.

"Kagome are you alright?"

Kagome had her mouth open in shock

"Sango, do you have any idea who you just denied? Especially the way you denied him?"

"Nope and I really don't give a rats ass either. I don't like guys like that. If he really wanted to talk to me he could've asked me who I was instead of you. And no offense Kagome but as far as I have seen you're not really a talker."

"None taken. But I like Miroku. I mean I know we really don't talk that much but he's really a nice person at heart. I don't know why he hangs around Inuyasha all the time I mean he's a real asshole. He can go dive off a cliff somewhere." She ranted.

"Who's Inuyasha? The guy with the gold eyes and silver hair?"

"Yeah he's a manwhore and thinks of women as sex toys the little bastard." She commented.

_Geez this girl has a smart mouth'_ she thought _if only she used it'_

Kagome noticed she kept ranting, shut her mouth and blushed. "Sorry I was talking so much I don't really talk a lot."

"OH! No, No, No, No, No, talk as much as you want I'll listen."

"Thanks Sango. I know I just met you but I feel like I've known you for a while. Maybe it's just the fact I have no friends…well except my bus driver but he doesn't count." Sango giggled

"Your bus driver?"

"Hey, hey, hey! He's pretty cool if you ever meet him."

"Sorry didn't mean to offend you. Thanks Kagome I think you and me are gonna be quite good friends."

"Yeah me too." She replied with a big smile


	6. Chapter 6

The day was going by nicely, Kagome making a friend, Miroku staring at Sango and Inuyasha staring at everyone through the whol

The day was going by nicely, Kagome making a friend, Miroku staring at Sango and Inuyasha staring at everyone through the whole thing.

"Stop drooling you look like an idiot." Inuyasha said opening his locker.

"Hey what's that?" a paper fell to floor. Miroku picked it up and read it.

"It says "meet me at the park at nine." Another fight Inuyasha? I swear if you keep this up your gonna get killed."

"What can I say? They can't get enough of me."

It was lunchtime and kagome was telling Sango where to go in in town and how to get there when the subject of food came up.

"Kagome you eat a lot don't you?" she said watching her take a big bite into her burger. Her lunch consisted of fries, a burger, Ice cream, a bag a chips and some cookies.

"Well you have all the same things on your plate. So I'm guessing that you like to eat too."

"Well I never denied that I didn't. I mean living in a house with boys and most of my life being around testosterone I can't help but eating like a pig."

"Oh…well I just like to eat." She said sticking a fry into her mouth.

"Hey Kagome, what's your ideal kinda guy?" She said while stuffing her face with fries and chips.

She paused and swallowed her mouth full of food. "Umm..." she blushed

"I don't know. I've never had a guy interested in me before. Hmmm…I mean he'd have to good-looking sweet and kind and I want some one who could speak French. It's the language of romance. And a big turn on." She said.

"But no guy would really be interested in me. I mean look at me I'm not actually the "get the guy" type." She said making the quotations with her fingers. "I don't have all the make up, the money or wear all the sluttish clothes that every other girl in this school wears. I mean look around they're all whores. They think their the shit because the flaunt their bodies around and all the guys go after that. I have no idea where all the good men gone. They're either all gay, dead, taken or in jail take your pick."

She said counting off.

She bit into her burger and Sango was staring at Kagome like she had two heads.

"What?"

"Nothing, I just didn't think you felt so strong those things. It's kind of funny." she giggled.

"Why don't you voice your opinions more often? I mean it seems to me you have a lot to say." She said finishing her fries.

"Because no body cares about my opinion. I mean have you seen me lately? I'm not really the type people care about."

"Well all you need is a little confidence booster."

'_And I think I can do just that.'_

"Anyway we're hangin out this weekend right?"

"Umm…no offense or anything but why do you wanna hang out with me so much?" "Do you have anyone else to hang out with?" Sango asked in a blatant voice. She shook her head. "Alright then accept the company. I don't have hang out with you. I could always hang out with the fools that think they're the shit but I don't want to. I want to hang out with you. Did I get my point across?" she asked finishing her cookies

"Yes." She timidly answered. She loved Sango's strait forwardness.

It was honest and entertaining. (Authors note: I know its kind of dumb but go with me here.)

"So where do you want to go this weekend?" Kagome asked

"I don't know I'll figure something out. I mean I haven't really seen a lot of the town but I have an idea where some of the stuff is. But get ready to go shopping on Saturday."

"Why?"

"UH...HELLO? We're girls. I'm rich and need new school clothes and you're coming with me!" she said throwing out her tray.

The day went by smoothly after that.

It was the last class of the day everyone on the edge of their seats.

"C'mon you fuckin bell ring!" Sango yelled.

Ringgggggggg!!

"Yes!"

She said running out of the class with kagome in hand.

"Hurry up Kagome! We gotta go."

"Okay! Okay! What's the hurry?"

"Because we need to see the town and we don't have that much time!"

Authors note. Sorry I didn't have this chapter ready days ago but here it is now I know it's kinda lame and short but I need to update my story sooner next time. Plz read and review!


	7. seeing

"That's your car

"That's your car?" kagome yelled.

Sango had a silver Mercedes sports car with black interior and a magenta s stitched into the drivers seat.

"Yeah. I know, It's a little flashy to bring to school but it's the only car I have. So are you just going to stand there or are you gonna get in? We have things to do."

Kagome quickly hopped in the car and threw her stuff in the backseat.

"Okay, first we have to drop by my house to drop are things off and get a little money, that and tell my dad where we're goin if he's home."

"Why wouldn't he be?"

"Well you see my father owns this big ass company so he's never really home, you know, because of traveling and my mother's dead so my brother and I are by ourselves most of the time but we really don't mind."

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. I mean it happened right after my brother was born and I was only about 5 at the time so it doesn't hurt as much than if I lost her last year."

"I lost my father last year. He was killed in a bank robbery. The man shot and killed him." She informed Sango gloomily. "Oh my god! I'm so sorry! Lets stop talking about the sad past time to look forward into the future. Anyway who do you live with?"

"Well I live on a shrine with my mom, grandpa, and my annoying little brother. My grandpa's a little bit of a loon in the head though."

She giggled

&

"Inuyasha are seriously goin to that fight tonight. Do you even know what this one is about?" Miroku asked hopping on the bus.

"I don't know maybe I slept with somebody's sister or girlfriend again. That's been happening a lot lately."

"Okay but I can't have your back today man. I gotta see my dad."

"Shit! I totally forgot I'm so sorry man. I'll stop by tomorrow. And drop off some flowers."

"Thanks."

Miroku's father passed away when he was ten. He had cancer and died while Miroku was at his side. His mother died at his birth. She had an aneurysm it popped right after he was born immediately killing her. So twice a year he would visit his mother and fathers grave.

The day his dad died and on his birthday.

Now he just lives in a mansion with his servants and he owns his father's company at 17.

Inuyasha usually came to visit with him but he couldn't miss a fight or it would ruin his rep. (selfish isn't he?)

"So what are you going to do before the fight?"

"Ummm…I think I'll take a nap, then I'll walk around town pick a few girls, get lucky. You know the usual."

"Oh yeah and I'm the pervert out of both of us." Miroku mumbled

"Well yeah. I don't go around and grab asses, make perverted comments to girls and have sex in school. How you do that I have no Idea and nor do I wanna have an idea."

"Shut up. There's nothing wrong with having sex in school everyone does it."

"Except me."

!!

"This is where you live?!" kagome gaped from inside the car

The driveway curved into the house from the street. Rose bushes aligned the drive was with fresh cut grass. The house had a Spanish theme design to it from the outside. It was tan had two long black columns that held the balcony over the double door.

"Well hurry up! We have to go!" Sango yelled while entering the double doors.

"Sorry." She mumbled and entered the door right after Sango and her mouth was agape again. The floor was made of black marble and there was a diamond chandelier that must've cost thousands or even millions of dollars.

"Are you coming? My room's upstairs." she said going up one of the two staircases were also made out of black marble.

"Umm…okay."

Inside she was really excited about seeing her. It must be amazing just like the rest of the house.

They walked down a long hallway that was decorated with family photos, swords and other weapons.

The family photo's made it seem a little homey but the weapons kind of took away from it.

"Sorry about the weapons we're really big fans of those kinds of things. Anyway here's my room It's a little messy hope you don't mind." she said pointing to the double doors at the end of the hall.

"Oh I don't care as longs as you don't have like dirty underwear hanging off the fan." Kagome replied with a scrunched up face.

"That's disgusting." Sango commented opening the doors.

Kagome loved it. Her room was magenta and she had a canopy bed with multi colored sheets and comforter. She had a small couch flat screen on her wall and her laptop sat next to her bed on her nightstand. The only thing that was on the floor was some pants, a shirt and a little pile of hair ties.

"It's not messy at all. I love your room. It's very…lively. Quite frankly I think it fits your personality." She said plopping down on her bed taking off her glasses.

"Thanks." She said taking off her shirt and throwing it on the bed revealing a huge scar on her back. "Oh my gosh Sango how did you get that?" kagome asked

"Oh this? Well one of my friends got into a huge fight with a bunch of people so I jumped in and got stabbed in the back." She said going into her closet to pick out an outfit.

"Wow you really have an exciting life. Usually someone with money like this has body guards and always does fancy things like going shopping and drinking tea with the queen." Kagome said explaining her image of the "perfect" rich girl.

"Nope. I like being one of the guys. It's way better than drinking tea with the queen. Don't get me wrong she's a nice lady but she's a little bit too old for me to be around on a daily basis." She yelled out the depths of her closet.

Kagome entered the closet. And looked into the huge racks of clothes.

"Ooooo. This is really cute." She said holding up a pink midriff that had gold stitched into the low cut color of the shirt and a big gold circle at the point of the shirt. The bottom of it was just tassels with gold tips. "If you like it so much you can have it." Sango said digging her way through her closet "…where are those damn jeans." She mumbled.

"I…I can't wear this I wouldn't look good in it! And god forbid my mother see me in this thing."

"Oh come on kagome live a little. I'll give you 50 bucks if you wear it this weekend. Plus you're gonna need a new outfit for this weekend and lucky for us my dad left 5,000 bucks for school clothes and I don't need all of it. So today we are going to shop till we drop sweetie!" She said "But there's no way in hell you're going anywhere with me dressed in that oversized sweater, here put this on." She said throwing a shirt at her. It was just a white tiny polo shirt.

"Can this even fit me?" she asked herself throwing the shirt on the bed and taking her sweater and tank top off.

"Oh my god Kagome you have a killer figure!" Sango said appearing out of the closet with a black low cut color shirt and a red tank top under it with a pair of skinny jeans and red flip flops.

"Oh my god Sango you scared the crap out of me. Don't do that anymore!" she scolded.

"I'm sorry but how'd you get such an awesome figure? You could never tell under that bulky sweater. I mean you have an awesome pair of boobs and some abdominal action goin on there!" she said inspecting her.

Kagome blushed. She didn't get compliments too often but it was nice to hear one now and then.

"Well, I'm always running every where and always cleaning. And I had a summer job that involved lifting a lot heavy stuff so that might be why." She explained pulling the shirt over her head.

"Oh crap. Sango my hair tie snapped can I borrow yours…what are you staring at?" she asked her.

"Kagome your beautiful! Take off the glasses! We're getting new ones and contacts come on!" Sango said picking up her purse, grabbing Kagome's hand and running out the door.

'_make over kagome into most beautiful and popular girl in school is a go'_

_authors note_ sorry guys for the long update. I really hop you like this chapter I know its not much but the next one will be better


	8. girl talk

"Uhhh…Miroku why exactly do you ride the bus if you're filthy rich and have a car

"Uhhh…Miroku why exactly do you ride the bus if you're filthy rich and have a car? Three cars at that."

"Because unlike you I don't blow all my inheritance on things like gas. Which now costs like eighty bucks a gallon. Why don't you ever take your cars to school?" Miroku asked.

"Because after I trashed the third car my brother has "forbidden" me to use the others." Inuyasha said using his fingers as quotations as they hopped off the bus.

"Okay man whatever. Hey don't get into too much trouble tonight 'cause I don't want to bail you out again."

"I get arrested one time and you're still on my ass about it. Get real I never get caught. It's just the asshole I fought cut the shit out of my leg so I couldn't run."

"I don't mean that I mean your little drug tirade. I still don't like the fact that you do that."

"Well excuse me for wanting to feel good in a once in a while basis. I don't want to just stick to sex to feel good. It'll get boring after a while."

"Sex, my friend, will never be boring." Miroku stated. "Anyway I gotta go there's my ride see you tomorrow at school."

"Alright bye man."

"Sango what are you doing? Let go of my arm I can walk perfectly fine by myself!" she yelled at the girl dragging her to the car.

"Well if you don't want me to drag you then hurry up!"

"What the hell got into you? You act like you just saw…"

"One of the most prettiest people of my life? Someone who could get a guy by snapping her finger? Someone who could be a model? Yes. Yes. Yes. That's exactly what I saw. Kagome you are going to show me all the shops in town you know. You are getting a complete make over!"

"What? I like the way I look. I feel comfortable the way I am. Why do I have to change?"

"Okay Kagome let us face facts. You're the type of person who always dresses in sweaters, oversized shirts, jeans, and wears her hair in a ponytail all the time? Right? That shows in and of it self that you're insecure about the way you look but the fact is you're a total babe you just don't realize it yet. All you need is a dash of style, a pinch of make up, and some self-confidence and you could probably be the most popular girl in school. I mean you could have the guys eating out of your palms! Tell you what if it's okay with your mom I'll sleep over tonight and we'll have fun playing dress up what do you say? Please? For me?" Sango begged batting her eyelashes.

Kagome thought about it. When was the last time she had so much fun? Or the last time she had someone sleep over? Never. So I guess it wouldn't hurt if her mother said it was okay.

"Aright whatever but I have to see everything you pick out for me and I have to pay for dinner at least okay?"

"Okay here's my phone you can put your glasses back on but we're going to the eyeglasses store first."

Kagome dialed the familiar number and her mother answered.

"_Hello?"_

"Hi mom it's me…again sorry to call a second time but do you think it's all right if Sango can sleep over tonight?" she bit her lip. She really didn't like asking her mother to many favors.

"_Why of course she can. But only if it's alright with her parents."_

"Thanks mom."

"Hey Kagome let me talk to her."

"What? Why?"

"_Kagome is that the young lady next to you? Let me speak to her." _

Kagome sighed in defeat.

"Here." She said handing the phone to Sango.

"Hello Ms.Higurashi how are you doing today?"

"Quite fine thank you. Listen I want to meat you as soon as possible so could you girls be home at around 9or 10?"

"Sure thing Ms.Higurashi we're just doing a little shopping is all I'll have her home safe and sound."

"Thank you, tell Kagome I love her bye."

"Okay bye." Sango finished as she hung up the phone.

"She said she loves you." Sango said making kissy noises.

"Shut up. Where are we going?"

"Well the only thing I know that's around here is a store called 'styles for less' so we'll go there first then Victoria secret and then you can tell me where everything else in town is."

"Okay. There's a lot of stores down town on clematis street, a lot of them are outlets so they're affordable."

"Okay but you'll have to point them out to me because I have no idea where going from styles." She said pulling into a parking lot.

"Oh and good news, there's a eyeglasses store right next door. I think we should go there first. Because I'm sure you can't see anything." She said pulling her in the store.

"Hello, do you need help with anything?"

"Yes I need something for my friend here something that says sexy but not slutty."

Kagome was shocked at how she talked to the lady in such a casual manner like that but the woman didn't seem to mind as she helped kagome find the glasses she was looking for. It was a pair of rectangular black glasses with red lettering on the side that read 'sassy' in cursive on the right side of the glasses with a diamond at the tip of the y. Plus a pair of clear contacts.

When they went to ring it up, it was a total of 450.

"Oh my gosh Sango you really don't have to it's too expensive for you to be paying for me."

"Oh Kagome will you shut up for once. I'm buying it because I want to not because I have too. Plus we gotta blow all this money anyway, so come on we don't have all day!"

She said paying for the glasses and rushing out the door.

"But if we spend it all today what are we gonna do on Saturday?"

"Well I'm working on Saturday and I want to bring you to my job." Sango said hoping Kagome wouldn't ask where she worked.

"Thanks Sango I really appreciate how kind you're being to me. You don't want anything from me do you?" she asked suspiciously.

Sango looked at her as if she was crazy.

"Well I want to be your friend is that okay?"

"Sorry to act so suspicious I mean I don't get treated like this nicely…you sure you don't want anything? Because if you're gay I'm not interested."

"Kagome what the hell!! I'm perfectly strait! Jeez get a hold of yourself will you?" Sango yelled at her

"I'm just joking."

Kagome said giggling. She started rummaging through the clothing on the rack.

"Wow the prices in this store are so cheap. How'd you know about this place? I was driving around because I had to get groceries and I saw this place and couldn't resist, and it's not far from my house either." She said holding a pile of clothes.

"Uh Sango don't you think you're going a little overboard?"

"Nope, now hurry up and try these on!" she said shoving kagome into the dressing room with the pile of clothes.

"And while you're doing that I'm gonna try on some stuff on myself." Sango whispered to herself looking through the sale rack.

"Sango, what the hell is this?" Kagome said coming out of the dressing room with a red long sleeved black and golden glittery midriff that showed some exposure of cleavage and reached just above her navel. With a pair of tight black jeans with the word sexy sewed into the thy of the pants.

"Oh me likey! And it goes great with your new glasses. Hey what size shoe do you wear?"

"7…"

"Ooooo, perfect! I have the perfect monolo heels to go with that! What about everything else?"

"Yeah I guess. But why is this outfit "perfect"? Where on earth am I going to wear this?"

"You're wearing that to work with me on Saturday."

"No."

"Please Kagome do something reckless in your life! Have fun. Go out! Meet boys," Sango urged her, "I mean have you ever done anything daring before? Have you even had your first kiss?" She didn't get the reaction she thought. Like Kagome yelling at her and saying something like 'of course I've kissed a boy before don't be ridiculous!'

But all she got was a tomato face and eyes cast down.

"Are you kidding me?! You've never even kissed someone before? That's crazy!"

Sango was in utter shock. Who wouldn't want to kiss her? She's gorgeous!

"Thanks for yelling my business out Sango." she said slipping into the dressing room.

"I'm sorry Kagome but it's so shocking. How can sexy thing like you not have been kissed by at least one guy? I think it's ludicrous! (A/N: remember guys she has spent A LOT of time with guys so a little testosterone has rubbed off on her)

I mean seriously!" Sango ranted.

Kagome didn't think it was that big a deal. She wanted her first kiss to be with someone she really liked. For someone who actually deserved it. She almost kissed this boy named Hojou but then thought about it and she didn't really like him. 'The little wimp' She thought. She just wanted someone who could actually make her feel protected instead of the other way around. She made her way out of the dressing room with clothes in hand. She put the things on the counter with Sango's new pile of clothes, which, consisted of some questionable underwear in it. But Kagome just decided it was better not to ask. The total came up to about one hundred, fifty dollars. Not bad considering they bought about 10 out fits each. Sango paid the clerk and they both left with

Multiple bags in hand.

"Now all we need for you is some new shades, shoes, make up, nail polish, and some new undies!" She said turning on the ignition.

"Sango has anyone told you that you're one of the most embarrassing people to be with?"

"You have no idea…anyway," she drawled on "point me into the direction of clematis street."

"Hi father, how are you?" Miroku asked the grave in front of him.

He placed the white lilies on the stone and sat next to the grave. "Hey Mushin, do you think you can leave me and my dad alone for a little while?" Miroku asked his faithful servant. He nodded going back to the car to wait for his young master

"Well dad you'll never believe it but I think I've fallen in love." Miroku said blushing a bit.

"You see I just met her today but I love her attitude and how her eyes sparkle in the light when she smiles. And she has a wonderful spiciness to herself. I can tell she's sweet because she spent her time with someone who is rejected by the whole school. I mean dad don't get me wrong Kagome is a pretty good person. I don't really talk to her that much though. But I can tell that she has a nice spirit, and isn't fake like all the other girls at school. Maybe I should make friends with her. Who knows I might like her as well. But Sango, father, is the girl I will marry, I know it! I wish you were here to see. Anyway I gotta go I wish I could've stayed longer but I love you okay? By father." Miroku stood up brushed his butt off and giving the gravesite one last glace, left.

As he hopped into the car he stared out the window. "Hey Mushin, what time is it?"

"It's about 8:40 master Miroku. Why?"

'Should I?' Miroku thought "Mushin, please turn the car around. We're gonna go downtown clematis street.

'Inuyasha this better be worth It.'

Authors note! : hey guys sorry for you guys havin to wait for the update. I've had writer's block and ideas for a new story! Please read and review tell me what you think! Sorry mediaminer is kinda being an ass and messing up the text of my story!


	9. fights

Authors note: I'm glad you guys are enjoying the story so far

Authors note: I'm glad you guys are enjoying the story so far. Sorry for the text mistake media miner kind of screwed it up it's not really suppose to look like that the whole rest of the story. Any way I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters.

Chapter 9: Help

"Ooooo Kagome I like this place. It's so colorful at night." Sango said walking out of channel.

"Yeah I like it too. I never come here though I don't really fit in with all the people who have all the expensive clothes and everything."

"Oh it's okay. People just think they're all that because they got money. Normally I don't shop in these kinds stores either. I mean, sure, they got some nice clothing but I like my little cheap stores I get my things from. All high name brand stores usually sell the same thing so everyone is wearing it. Unlike me I shop elsewhere." Sango explained. "Okay we got jewelry, shades, make up," she said listing of the items. "All we need now are some shoes and some under wear."

Sango, why exactly do you need to buy me any underwear?" kagome questioned. She did need a few new bra's, but it was hard to find her size. But still the girl didn't need to go underwear shopping for her.

"Well truth is, I need some new underwear my self so I thought I might as well take you along." She admitted.

They walked into Victoria secret and Sango took her to a clerk to measure her bra size.

"Okay honey, I'm going to need you to lift up your arms." Said a man with a tape ruler.

Kagome felt a little uncomfortable at the fact that a man was measuring her bra size. The man saw the troubled look on her face.

"It's okay sweetheart. I'm not going to molest you or anything. I'm married and have 3 kids. And I do this for a living so relax. Plus I'm done. You are a 32 C. After I measure your friend here, I'll show you a few bra's that you'll be able to try on."

"Okay. Your turn." Sango lifted up her arms and it didn't really look like she cared that man was touching her.

"Okay you're a 34 D. Come with me ladies."

The man instructed them over to the dressing rooms while he went to go find some braziers for the two to put on.

"Sango I really don't know how to thank you."

"Just say thank you. I can take that."

She told her seeing the man coming with several pairs of bra's.

"Here. If you girls need anything I'll be over the by register. Okay?" he said walking away.

Kagome looked at the bra's in Sango's hand.

"Wow Sango. I never noticed it but you've got some melons there."

"Shut up. Yours aren't so small either."

"Yeah but they're not like those."

Kagome said poking her chest.

"Yeah, yeah, anyway lets try these on so we can go eat cause I'm starting to get hungry."

8

'_Dammit I'm still high'_

Inuyasha thought.

FLASH BACK

Inuyasha was walking down clematis street and went down one of the back alleys. He was dressed in a red button down shirt opened all the way with a white tank top underneath, navy torn jeans and white sneakers. There he saw a line of prostitutes, drug dealers, dead bodies and remains of cocaine.

_He went to a dealer and asked him for a fix of heroine._

_After he got it he pulled the needle out of his pocket with a spoon and a lighter. If could he would snort but his nose was to sensitive so if he did that he would die in an instant._

"This guy had have better sold me the good stuff." He said to himself as he lit the lighter and held it under the spoon.

_After everything was said and done he filled the needle and shot up welcoming the drug into his body._

END FLASHBACK

So now he's still in the ally of the street high as can be.

He looked at his Rolex watch and realized it was five to nine.

"Shit I gotta go." He muttered to himself. As he struggled to get up he thought, '_Dammit I'm gonna get my ass kicked tonight'_

With that last thought he wobbled to the park.

"Okay kagome, now that we've got everything, lets go eat!"

Sango declared happily

"Yeah but before we do that can we drop all this crap in the car? My arms are starting to feel numb." She said carrying all the shopping bags.

"Oh yeah. Sure, sorry Kagome. Do you remember where we parked the car?" she asked

"I think we left it in the park. It's only like a block from here anyway. I can see it from here."

Just as they finished putting their stuff in the car, they saw a mysterious figure in the distance.

Sango locked the car door and starting walking closer to the figure. Then appeared four other figures from the distance.

"Sango, what are you doing?" Kagome whispered.

"Shh." Sango said pulling Kagome behind a statue.

"So Inuyasha, you actually showed up?" One man of the group of men said

_Inuyasha? Why does that name sound so familiar?_ Kagome thought

"Yeah. Pretty brave of you seeing as you're still high." Said another.

"I could be sky high. It doesn't change the fact that you're all still a bunch of thug wannabe's. You're all just a bunch of sorry ass bitches." And with that he spat in the leader's face.

"You'll regret that you bastard." The man said rubbing the spit off his face.

"Get him boys."

"Shit."

Kogachi tackled Inuyasha to the ground, punching him in his face constantly. Sango almost stepped out of the shadows and was about to help him when he saw a small limo pull up.

"Inuyasha!" Miroku came running out of the limo coming to his friends rescue, punching kogachi square in the jaw.

"Hey man, you actually came. I thought you were going to see your old man," he said getting up while Miroku was beating off the other guys.

"I already did." He grunted kicking a man in the face. "Next time you get high, don't." he told him.

Then Hatsuhara and Takashi got behind each of them and held them down.

"Hey kyo, what do you think we should do to them?"

"I don't know." He said pulling out a pocketknife. "I didn't really like this ones mouth. So maybe…" he said slicing Inuyasha's cheek. "We can cut his mouth off."

Inuyasha's growl was cut off by sudden shock.

Sango came out of nowhere kicking the man in front of Inuyasha in the face causing him to fall over.

"Hey, I know you…you guys are those two idiots from school. What did you do to these guys to piss 'em off?" she said dodging the punches that came kyo and kogachi.

"Alright girlie, if that's how you want to play then we'll be happy to oblige."

The two men said holding Inuyasha and Miroku took out their knives and put it to their throats.

"Personally, I don't care what you do to them they're no friends of mine." She said with a non-caring attitude.

"You dirty bitch." Inuyasha snapped.

"Glad to hear that." Kyo said putting an arm around Sango. "And I like you. You got spunk. How bout you and me take this elsewhere?" he said grabbing her chest.

Suddenly Sango pulled a long pocketknife out of the hip of her pocket and put it to the leader's throat.

"So, I'm debating if I should end your life quick or should I let the fountain over there run red with your blood? Let go of those boys and I'll spare his life." She said to Hatsuhara and Takashi. After a moment of silence she began to slit his throat.

"Well! Listen to her you idiots!" and with that Inuyasha and Miroku were let go and Sango let kyo go. "I don't ever want to see your face again." She said as she started walking away, he pulled his knife. "Sango!" Miroku said running toward her. Just as kyo was about to stab her Miroku's hand get in the way and now his hand had a knife through it, dripping with blood. Miroku wailed in agony as Sango took her knife and stabbed it into Kyo's hand.

"An eye for an eye." She said to the man who ran away.

Then the sound of police sirens were heard.

"Kagome hurry up and help me get these two into the car!" (authors not: kagome was standing by the statue the entire time watching. And Miroku's limo drove away.)

Kagome was in utter shock to say anything so she just followed Sango's instructions and helped them into the car.

authors note: hey guys I know I just made up the names on the spot did you guys like the chapter? Anyway I updated as soon as I could but anyway. I really hope you enjoyed this the next chapter will be a little romantic!!


	10. fun at home

Authors note: hey guys its me

Authors note: hey guys its me! Sorry 4 not updating soon enough my parents are going thru a divorce and it's been a really sad time for me. Anyway I made this chapter much longer because I appreciate you guys so much 4 supporting this fan fiction. I didn't know you would have liked it this much!! Anyway enjoy! I hope you guys like this chapter! !

Kagome sat in the passengers sat speechless. What just happened? She thought to herself. Here she was on Clematis Street, finally enjoying someone else's company and the next thing she knows she's in a car with two injured boys and a girl who can fight like a man. (Not that that was a bad thing or anything. It did make her feel safer.) But it was still just a little too much for her to handle in one day.

"Hey Kagome I'm sorry I can't stay tonight. I'd feel guilty not helping them or anything."

"No problem I understand."

"If it's alright with your mother, do you think you can stay the night?"

Sango asked

"I don't know…"

"C'mon Kagome we're almost there anyway so here's the phone I already dialed the number." She told Kagome putting the phone to her ear.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey Mom it's me."

"_Oh hello dear when are you coming home it's getting late."_

"You see mom, that's the thing…"

Kagome explained to her mom what was going on and asked if she could sleep over Sango's.

"_Oh my…well of course you can stay. Just tell me where it is and a number I can reach you at and come strait home from school tomorrow okay?"_

_Kagome told her mother the information she wanted and hung up._

_She was pretty surprised that her mother let her stay. Jeez was her social life really that bad?_

"_Well?"_

"_I can stay but you better make sure I wake up early for school tomorrow."_

"_Alright. We're here." Sango said as she put the car in park._

"_I like them better when they're sleeping." Kagome giggled_

"_Alright you get dog boy and I'll get the other guy she said reaching in to the backseat for Miroku._

"_Damn it you're heavy." Sango mumbled she said leaning Miroku against the wall while she tried opening the door. When she finally got the door open she dragged Miroku into the living room. Leaving Kagome to get Inuyasha out of the car by herself. But unfortunately for her, he wouldn't move._

"Please wake up whatever your name is. You're too heavy to carry!" she kept pulling him in different sorts of positions but he still wouldn't budge. "Okay, this is really starting to piss me off." She said slapping him in the face violently. And hey it worked!

"Hey, who the hell are you? Where the hell am I?"

"Hey I'm Kagome, you're at Sango's house because we don't know where you live so we just took you here." Then she studied his profile. His eyes were bloodshot and there were bags under them, he was talking in slurs and he could barley get up. This dude was sky high, and she knew it. Why the idiot would want to get into a fight in this state, she'll never know.

"Now get up and I'll help you into the house." She said taking his arm.

As they entered the house she saw that there was blood in his hair. So she thought it would be a good idea for her to wash it out so it doesn't stain his silver hair.

"Hey buddy, wake up you can't stay in my living room and bleed to death." She told him.

Now that she actually saw him up close, she had to admit he was pretty cute. Better than cute he was just flat out sexy. And she didn't mind helping him out but she's had too many guy friends to know what they're all capable of and honestly, she didn't want a serious relationship to get her heart broken. To much pain to deal with. She learned that with her last boyfriend.

"Hey buddy you need to wake up." She repeated.

She saw his eyelids flutter.

He groaned.

Sango felt something in the core of her stomach.

_Whoa'_ she thought _did that just turn me on? I need to get a hold of myself.'_

His eyes fluttered open. Then he let out a pained grunt.

"Finally I thought you were never going to wake up! Stay here I'll get the first aid kit just keep your hand on your lap because I can't get blood on the couch or anything else. My dad will think I was in a fight and I really don't want to worry him since we just moved here and all." She explained walking away. She went to the kitchen where she saw Kagome and Inuyasha.

"Jeez Kagome, what took you so long?"

"Well EXCUSE me for not being able to carry a full grown guy into the house." She snapped. "Anyway, can you tell me where the bathroom is? He got blood in his hair and I want to wash it out before it settles in."

"Yeah, it's down the hall to your right. The shampoo is under the sink next to the lubricant. And yes I know it's disgusting it's my dad's he has a way with the ladies." She said coming out of the pantry with the first aid kit and a basin.

Kagome scrunched her nose in disgust and want down the hall like Sango had directed her.

Sango went back to Miroku to tend his wounds with a basin full of hot water, a small towel over her shoulder, and the first aid kit in her mouth.

"You look ridiculous." Miroku laughed.

She put down the basin next to Miroku and took the first aid kit from her mouth.

"I think I liked you better when you were unconscious." She told him bluntly.

He made a face that looked like he was supposed to be hurt but she ignored it and took his hand.

"Okay this water's hot and has peroxide in it so it'll sting a little." She said placing his hand into the water.

He hissed in pain.

"C'mon! Suck it up pal."

He waggled his eyebrows.

"Why my dear I just met you today. I hardly know you." He commented perversely. She glared at him and squeezed his hand hard enough to cause him some pain.

He yelped.

" I have a feeling that if you keep talking like that you'll never know who I am."

"Right." He mumbled.

"Anyway, what are you doing fighting with a suit on?"

"I had just come from seeing my fathers grave. But please don't worry about. I don't really want your pity." He told her bitterly.

But Sango didn't look at him with pity but understanding.

"I understand how feel. I lost my mother when I was nine years old. I still remember like it was yesterday. Her holding me in her arms and telling me that I'll see her when I get home. But I didn't." she said a little forlorn. When she looked up she saw two big beautiful violet eyes staring back at her. _Wow'_ she thought.

And when Miroku looked into her eyes her saw two pools of chocolate swirled with mischief and lots of passion. He now could say that he could die happy. Their gaze was strong. That is until Sango pulled away.

"Umm…let me have your hand. I'll put some alcohol on it and wrap it up. When we're done here I'll get you some pajama pants and you can just stay here for the night." She said her eyes focused on his injury.

_Jeez. I'm acting like a giddy school girl.'_

Tossing away the fact that she was indeed a girl and still in school AND very giddy at the moment.

"Well if I'm going to spend the night here shouldn't I know what my host is like?"

"Don't you mean hostess?"

"I'm not sure anymore. Not by the way you kicked ass today at the park."

"Yeah, well it's usually just me and my brother all the time and when my dad's home I'm the only girl obviously, and on top of that I have nothing but male friends so you know I can't really help but fight like a man. Of course it's like the only thing that keeps me in shape."

"I'm sorry I already forgot your name. do you mind telling me again? Have I earned the right to know it?"

She smiled.

This guy just didn't give up did he?

"It's Sango. All right, your hand is finished so…" she said unbuttoning his shirt.

"Well Sango I didn't know you were that kind of girl, but hey it leaves me the trouble of asking you to bear my children. Seeing that you can't wait to." He said picking her up despite the condition of his hand.

"I'm not." She said giving his face a big slap.

"Now put me down you idiot before I kick you out." A nice handprint was left on his face. I'm gonna need you to give me your clothes so that I can wash them, so follow me I'll show you my bathroom that you can use and I'll give you some pajama pants to wear to bed." She said leading him to the upstairs shower.

"I'm gonna need you to bend over so that I can get the blood out of your hair!"

"Stupid bitch! I didn't ask for your help!" Inuyasha screamed at her.

_Well'_ she thought _the bathtub's full, maybe I should just drown him.'_

"Nah. He's not worth going to jail for." She told herself.

Then he started to move until Kagome dragged him by his hair.

"Why the hell won't you listen to me? Just shut up and let me wash your hair!" she yelled dunking his head into the water and scrubbing it ferociously.

"Kagome you're gonna end up killing the poor boy." Sango said walking by.

"He'll be fine. Where's Miroku? And why do you have his clothes? And where's your brother?"

"Oh he's in the shower and I'm just getting him and this guy some clothes. And my brother went on a business trip with my dad he won't be back until next week Friday. KAGOME LET HIM BREATH!" Sango said pulling Inuyasha's head from under the water.

"Thank you," he whispered as he proceeded to pass out again.

"Kagome, he's already high and you're trying to drown him on top of it? If I didn't know any better I would say you're trying to put this boy in a cardiac arrest! Kagome, you really need to learn the mean of the term "patience"." Sango told her.

"I have plenty of "patience"." She said making the quotation marks with her fingers. "Now I can wash his hair without him moving around."

Kagome told her.

_How did this chick come from the same shy girl I met earlier today?'_

Sango thought to herself.

"I'm gonna need you to keep an eye on dog boy here. I don't want him having a heart attack in the middle of the night and dying in my house. So if you go through the door in the kitchen you'll get to the back yard. Just follow the walkway and you'll get to the pool house."

"Okay Sango but you have to come wake me up tomorrow because I'm not at all a morning person."

"Yeah, sure dude no prob. I usually get up way early anyway so you have nothing to worry about. Look out world it's the new and improved Kagome!"

"Hey Sango I hate to bother you when you're talking to your friend, but I'm getting kind of cold. Do you have those pajama pants you were talking about?"

What Sango saw made her heart stop. She turned around and saw a wet, naked Miroku. (Well not completely he had a towel sorry ladies)

His hair was let loose and free outlining his handsome features. And the water dripping from his hair want down his back and dripped over his sexy toned abs.

O_h my...'_

"Miroku go put some clothes on. It's not polite to walk around someone else's house naked." Kagome scolded him.

Well, he hadn't expected that. Kagome has been one of the quietest people he'd ever known. But hey, he was happy that Sango was helping her come out of her shell more.

"Sorry Kagome, but a certain someone took my clothes so I have nothing to wear." He informed her.

"Well I didn't think you would be out of the shower so quickly."

"What happened to him?" Miroku asked.

"Kagome thought it would be nice to dunk his head under the water while he's sky high in order to keep him still and wash his hair."

Miroku looked at her in shock. "Kagome! Are you nuts you'll send Inuyasha into a cardiac arrest if you do that."

"Yeah I already know. Sango already told me. But hey at least I got the blood out of his hair!" she said. Taking the unconscious Inuyasha and placing his wet head on her lap so that she could towel him off.

"Anyway about those clothes…"

"Yeah I got you covered man. C'mon, follow me." She said pushing Miroku from out of the doorway.

"Jeez Miroku. Couldn't you just have waited?" She said stepping into the laundry room. She put his clothes into the washing machine and opened the cabinet above it.

"Alright, choose whatever pant you want and what you want to wear tomorrow. The jeans are behind the pajama pants." She told him turning the washing machine on. "Why do you have so much guy stuff?" he asked her

"Well I do live with my dad and brother so when my bro and I have friends come over and they forget to bring something, we usually just give them what they need for the night. I mean I usually had guys sleep over because I only ever had guy friends."

W_hy would she have guys only spend the night why not girls?"_ he thought

Then she belched quite loudly without a care in the world.

_That might probably be why. Most girls probably find her repulsive. I like her she's different than any girl I've ever met.'_

"Nice one." He complimented her.

"Thanks I've always been the champ." She gloated. "Yeah maybe. I bet you can't beat Yash though. I've never met anyone who could."

"That mongrel? I'll take him anytime."

Just as Miroku reached up to get a pair of pants his towel fell to the floor.

Authors note! Hey guys I really enjoyed writing this chapter I hope you enjoyed reading it! Once again I'm sorry for taking to long! Read and Review!!


	11. Chapter 11

Kagome was now dragging Inuyasha down the backyard walkway by his feet

Kagome was now dragging Inuyasha down the backyard walkway by his feet.

'_Jeez. Why is this pool house so far away? He's way to heavy' _he groaned.

'_Oh, good he's waking up' _ "Hey buddy, please wake up. I'm getting tired of dragging you. You need to help me out here."

"Well maybe if you shut the hell up, I could get up!" he slurred.

'_I should just let him sleep outside.' She thought._

Then she took the scenery of the garden. There were rose bushes surrounding the house ad there were cherry blossom trees the aligned perfectly with the smooth white stoned walkway.

There was a bench the sat along side a small pond with colorful catfish and coifish with different colored stones. "Wow. I've never been in a backyard like this before she said to herself."

She felt a strong tug on her arm and she looked down.

"Help me up." Inuyasha demanded. "You can't say please?" she said with sarcasm helping him up and putting his arm around her shoulder. "Where are we going now?" he asked "I'm taking you to the pool house. She said there was a room in there we could both sleep in. She wanted me to keep an eye on you just incase something happened while you were sleeping."

"I don't need you! This is not the first time I've gotten high before!" he growled.

"Fine." She said opening the door and dropping him on the carpeted floor walking past him. "HEY!"

She ignored his whining and protests and entered the living room. The walls were painted a sandy tan with matching carpeting. There were small pictures of Sango and he brother scattered all over the walls with a nice black leather couch and a 29 inch LG TV. There were also CD racks that aligned the television. Then she walked over to the kitchen where there was tan tile with all steel appliances and an electric powered stove. "Wow, I could live here." She said. She walked into the next room, which she assumed was the bedroom since it had two twin black beds in it. It had red painted walls with swords and small family pictures that decorated the room with gold curtains that adorned the windows which was also accompanied with a sliding door that led to the huge pool out back. She squealed.

"I love it here!" she said jumping on one of the beds completely forgetting that Inuyasha was on the floor in the other room.

"I'm sorry." Miroku told Sango scrambling to get his towel from off the floor.

"I didn't mean to surprise you like that." He said smiling.

"Buddy you haven't surprised me. I live in a house full of men! What makes you think I haven't seen a penis before? Hun, get real." She said hopping on the washing machine. Well, didn't he feel small?

Miroku finally chose a pair of pants and slipped them on.

"Well I feel highly insulted! Most girls say that was the biggest thing I've ever seen." he said sitting on the dryer next to her.

"Yeah well, as you can see, I'm not like most girls."

But she wasn't gonna lie and say she didn't like what she saw. She just wasn't going to tell him.

Just then a small cat appeared in the doorway. It was tan with red eyes black tips on her two tails and a black diamond in between its two eyes.

"Kilala! I was wondering when you would come back." She said opening her arms to the feline. Kilala jumped up and cuddled in her arms. "Why that's a cute cat." Miroku said stroking the cat's head.

"That's funny, she never really takes to people that fast. Since she's always on the street is all." She said watching Kilala walk out of her arms and into Miroku's arms. "What do you mean?"

"Well we found her as a stray and took her home but she wouldn't stay inside or around the house so we just let her come and go when she feels like it." Sango explained. Kilala jumped down and left in search for her cat bowl.

"So when did you move here?" he said changing the subject. " I moved here about a month ago because my Dad has business here in the city. I was so surprised we actually found a place this big on the outskirts of town. I wished we lived in the city! I love it there. So much action night life must be crazy!" "It is so you shouldn't go out without a guy friend or a group of girls or else you can get into real big trouble. Me on the other hand I like land. I mean hey, don't get me wrong. I like girls who walk around in skimpy clothing as much as the next guy but I like to get away from it all." Sango scrunched her nose. "Not me I can't stand the quiet. I love to be around people and music. When I was little I wanted to be a singer until I realized that I sucked so I honestly don't know what I want to do with my life at this moment. I'm sorry I'm babbling."

"No! Don't be sorry at all! I'll listen to what you have to say!"

"Never mind. It's been one hell of a day I just want to take a shower and go to bed. C'mon, you can sleep in my room all the other guest bedrooms haven't been set up yet." She said walking upstairs "I have to admit I didn't expect your room to be so girly." He told her.

"Yeah I don't get that. Everyone tells me the same thing. But hey I'm a girl I like girly things. I just can't stand chick flicks…unless they're really, really good." She told him.

She took her shirt off and threw it in her closet. Miroku stood there speechless. Everything was so perfect.

Her bust her flat stomach. Her tan skin. He thought he was going to have a heart attack!

"Will you stop drooling? I mean jeez you act like you've never seen a girl in a bra before. Anyway don't even think about it. No offence but I know guys like you are only ever after one thing. I'll be your friend but that's it."

Miroku actually felt hurt. He really liked this girl and she was everything a guy could dream for. What else could he possibly wish for? She was the definition of perfect. He vowed to himself that he would win her heart.

"Now maybe if you were a little nicer to me I would've helped you to the bedroom." Kagome told him as she watched him drag himself through the doorway. "I don't need your help." He muttered. Then Kagome heard a phone ring. She walked passed Inuyasha to the kitchen and picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Kagome. Do you like everything in the pool house?""

"Sango I love it!"

"Good I'm glad. So about Inuyasha…"

"Oh he said he didn't need me so I just let him drag himself to the bedroom."

"Okay well I'm just gonna let you find everything yourself. Night Kagome."

"Night."

Kagome hung up the phone and watched Inuyasha finally get himself pass the door. '_All right, I'm starting to feel pretty bad now. Damn my conscious heart.' _ She thought to herself. She helped him up and put him on the bed.

"So NOW you decide to help me."

"Shut up before I push you off the bed. Now wait here while I get some band aids and peroxide for your cuts."

"Yeah, like I can go anywhere." He told her sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"Asshole" she whispered.

"Bitch" he mumbled.

After she finished bandaging him up, she went in the bathroom to take a shower. When she was done she came back, with fresh clothes from the linen closet for Inuyasha. But she found that he had already gone to sleep.

She saw that he still had his street clothes on and decided to at least take his shirt off. So she propped him up and giggled when she heard him mumble something about ramen being the best food in the world. She stared at his chest and then his chiseled abs. everything on his body was aligned so perfectly.

She ran her fingers down his chest to his abs. She felt a tingling sensation in her lower abdomen. She liked it. But she didn't want him to wake up and find her molesting him. She was about to walk away as she saw those two fuzzy triangles on his head once again. She had to feel them. Just once.

She took one ear in he hand and started rubbing it. Then took the other as well. She heard a low purring sound. '_Wow. So that's what he sounds like. How cute' _then suddenly he grabbed her wrist and pulled her close. '_Oh my god.' _She thought wide-eyed. What was she going to do? She couldn't move and she certainly didn't want to wake him up. Well looks like she was sharing a bed with a jerk tonight.

"All right Miroku, you can sleep…" Sango said coming out of the bathroom in her towel only to see that he was already fast asleep on her bed.

"Well looks like I'm sleeping with you tonight." She whispered to herself. '_Well since your already sleeping,' _Sango dropped her towel and walked to her closet naked. Yet, little to her knowledge Miroku was indeed awake and saw her bodacious body causing him to have a bit of a problem around his waist area. But he didn't want to blow his cover so he just shifted onto his other side. She came out in some pajama shorts and a tank top and snuggled into bed. When Miroku was certain she was asleep, he went to the bathroom to take care of his little problem.

Inuyasha woke up with a severe headache.

'Holy shit. I haven't felt this bad in years.' He looked at the girl lying next to him. 'Did I sleep with her?' He thought. Then some of the images trickled into his mind. 'Oh that's right, her and that new girl helped me and Miroku out of that fight.' Then he looked at her closely and saw her full, pink pouting lips.

'_She helped me…why?' _ He thought to himself. He smelled her faint scent of blackberries and vanilla. His eyes traced every part of her heart shaped face, until he couldn't take it anymore. He leaned down and kissed her.

Beep Beep Beep

Sango rolled over, turned off her alarm clock and snuggled back into the warmth of the covers. There was a small amount of pressure on her butt but it was probably just Kilala cuddling with her. She held tighter to her pillow.

'_Wait a minute…'_ her pillow doesn't have a heartbeat and it certainly wasn't this warm. And why couldn't she move? Her heart skipped a beat. She looked up into a handsome sleeping face. It was Miroku.

'_Oh my god.' _ She thought. Right now she felt amazing but she would never admit it. She really didn't want this to end but she had to wake up Kagome and they all had to go to school.

She tried get up but he just held tighter. Including the grip on her ass, which she secretly enjoyed.

"Miroku, Miroku wake up."

She couldn't wake him because her body was pressed so tight to hers. So she just pulled his hair.

"OW!" Miroku yelped. "Sang don't you think it's a little you early to be physically abusing me?" he told her

"Well you wouldn't let go of me so I had to do something to wake you up! Now let go of me!" she tried pushing him off.

"Only if you kiss me." He teased

"Your delusional! We both have morning breath. That's disgusting!"

"I don't care. I'm sure you taste delicious either way."

"Ewwww," she giggled

"W-what was that? Was that a giggle? Ladies and gentlemen she laughs." He said.

"Shut up and let me go."

"Where's my kiss?"

"On the cheek." She compromised

"I guess that's okay." She gave him a kiss and he loosened his grip.

She strolled over to the bathroom to brush her teeth. Her face was as red as a tomato. How could a kiss get her so flustered? It was only on the cheek! Whatever. Maybe if she didn't think about it would go away.

Miroku walked in the bathroom and took a wiz while Sango brushed her teeth.

"I have to hurry up." She said dropping her toothbrush in the sink and rushing out of the room.

"What's your rush?"

"I have to wake up Kagome and Inuyasha."

"Wait, you put Inuyasha and kagome in the same room?"

"Yeah. What of it?"

"Hurry up." He said taking her hand and walking out of her room.

"What's up with you?"

"Let's just say Inuyasha can't really control himself around attractive girls."

"Well after the way Kagome drowned Inuyasha last night I don't think anything will happen."

'_I hope you're right'_

Inuyasha's demon blood was pounding in his veins. That kiss, what did it do to him? It was only a peck. But he needed more, wanted more, craved more! He crawled on top of her sleeping form, straddling her hip. He licked and nipped on her neck. Then his hands roamed on her long legs through the pajama fabric. His tongue traveling down her neck into the valley of her breasts.

"Inuyasha, get off her!" yelled Miroku tackling him to the ground.

"That's what he gets like?" Sango asked in shock.

"No! He's never this crazy!" Miroku yelled holding down the thrashing demon.

"Inuyasha! Get a hold of yourself!" Miroku said slapping him in his face a few times.

"M-Miroku?" Inuyasha gasped.

"What the hell has gotten into you?"

"I-I don't know." He said getting up.

Everyone looked at Kagome who was still deep asleep.

"Are you sure she's not dead?" Miroku asked

"Honestly, I'm not sure." Sango replied

How could you not wake up after hearin' that?" Inuyasha said poking her cheek. Kagome instantly woke up and punched him in the face.

"You wake up for that but nothing else!" Inuyasha yelled at her.

"Well, _sorry! _You startled me!" She yawned

"Anyway boys we have to go get ready. There are clothes and shoes at the bottom of the linen closet help yourself." Sango said pushing kagome out of the pool house."

Inuyasha grabbed Miroku.

"Miroku! What the hell's happening to me? I have never on my whole life wanted sex! I felt like I needed her or I would die!" Inuyasha yelled

"Well, be happy me and Sango caught you before you did anything else. Besides feeling her up while she slept, what else could you have done? I mean if we don't tell her what happened she'll never know." Miroku explained

"I think I gave her a massive hickey."

"…"

Kagome was in the shower ponder over the dream she had just woken up from.

'_It felt so real' _she thought.

There she was in her room doing her homework, and then Inuyasha just walks in, throws off his shirt and starts kissing her. Then he picks her up and throws her on her bed. He starts feeling her up and kissing her neck. He looks in her eye and then everything goes black. She wakes up.

'_That dream was insane. To bad it'll never happen.' _Wait a minute. What did she mean by to bad? It's not like she wanted him or anything…right?

Kagome looked in the mirror and saw a huge reddish-purplish bruise on her neck. She screeched.

"Sounds like she found it." Inuyasha said to Miroku.

"Kagome!! Are you okay?" Sango said rushing into the bathroom with lipstick smeared across her cheek.

"NO!! How the hell did I get this on my neck? And why is it so freakishly huge?" she yelled

"Wow Kagome! That is the biggest thing I've ever seen It looks like someone punched you in the neck. Who gave…ohhhh."

"Yeah oh!"

"Um…okay we'll put a lot of makeup on it and I think you should wear your hair down."

"Fine whatever…oh my god! What am I gonna tell my mother?" she said in horror

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure your mother would be relived."

"Sango…" Kagome growled.

"I'm gonna get ready." she said quivering away

Kagome went back looking into the mirror.

"So it wasn't a dream! That asshole took advantage of me while I was sleeping!" she thought to herself.

"You guys!! It shouldn't take more than and hour and a half to get ready!" Sango yelled banging in the pool house door. She sighed.

"I've never in my life met guys who take longer to get ready than me. We have ten minutes to get to school!"

"Sango, I don't know about this. I mean are you sure I look okay?" Kagome had almost a pound of cover up on her neck, which helped, but you could still tell it was a massive hickey. She wore a white tank top with dark denim shorts, white wedge heels she could barley walk in, her new channel earrings that shinned through her raven hair, which complimented her new classes. She only had light pink blush and black eye liner to give her eyes a smoky look

"Kagome you look fine. And if it makes you feel any better I'm wearing shorts too." Sango wore really, really short black shorts with black stilettos and a black tank top that read _'sexy'_ in pink on the side. She wore her hair in a tight bun with pink eye shadow and pink lipstick with black hoop earrings.

Finally Miroku emerged from the pool house. Sango gave him a deathly glare. Although it was kind of hard seeing as how he was looking really sexy today. Miroku looked good in the black fitted shirt he wore that outlined every muscled he had with his baggy jeans and black shoes.

"Hey don't look at me I don't take long to get ready that's all Inuyasha. I've been listening him piss and moan all morning." Miroku got a good look at Sango and Kagome.

"Did I just walk strait into heaven, because there are two beautiful angels standing in front of me."

"Oh wow. That's a line I haven't heard before."

"Thank you years of practice my dear. Hey Kagome I like your glasses they really suite you. You look completely different."

"Thanks Miroku. Don't you wear glasses too?"

"Can we get back to the matter at hand please? Where the hell is Inuyasha?"

"I think he's still getting ready."

"I'll get him." Kagome said stomping past Miroku.

"She saw it?"

"She saw it." Sango replied.

"Wanna see her chew him out?" Miroku asked

"It would make my morning." Sango said walking into the pool house and taking a seat on the leather couch.

"YOU'RE NOT EVEN DRESSED YET?" Kagome yelled.

Inuyasha was sitting on the bed brushing his heir.

"AND IS THAT MY NEW BRUSH?"

"What the hell? You stupid bitch, stop yelling!"

"BITCH?" she yelled snatching the brush from his hand.

"The only dog I see here is you! We have to get to school and you are NOT going to make everyone else late! So get your lazy ass outta bed and get ready!" she yelled until she was pink.

"And another thing, what the hell is with this monstrosity on my neck?"

He smirked.

"A hickey."

"Okay…well what's it doing there?"

His smirk faded. He couldn't just tell her that he was horny and decided to molest her in her sleep.

"Uhhh…"

"See you can't even answer me you disgusting pervert." She sighed. "You know what, I don't have time to argue with you just get dressed." She said throwing his clothes in his face. And with that she stomped out of the room and into the pool house taking out a tub of ice cream and jamming it in her mouth with a cooking spoon.

Inuyasha walked out of the room with a white tank top, navy jeans, and his white Nikes from last night.

"Why didn't you change into any of the clothes in the closet?" Sango asked.

"I knew if I borrowed anything I wouldn't return it."

"I wouldn't have cared."

"Okay, enough with the small talk. Can we leave?" Kagome interrupted.

When they got into the car Inuyasha noticed his surroundings.

"Hey doesn't Kikyo live next door?"

"Yeah. But luckily she didn't have sex with anyone last night. Thank god!"

She said pulling out of the driveway.

"The stupid bitch keeps her window open and she screeches like a dying animal. I'm quite sure I've heard you and her getting it on this summer. Hey, do you howl when you-

"Shut up!" he said cutting her off with a scarlet blush.

Well Miroku has never seen him blush like that. _'I really think I'm in love if she could do that to Inuyasha.' _

Kagome and Miroku laughed the hardest they could.

"Miroku, If you tell anyone I will kill you." He growled.

"I…wont!" he gasped in between laughs.

"I should've just went to Kikyo's for a ride." He muttered.

"I'm just playing around with you."

She told him as they drove up to the school. Sango turned the music so that the base got everyone's attention.

"Alright kagome, everyone's attention's on you! Now go out there and make your entrance!"

"Sango, you turned the music up on purpose didn't you?"

"Kagome if you don't get out of this car and strut your stuff I will drag you out by your hair!" she said ignoring her question.

"Yes ma'am." She said mocking her as she stepped out of the car.

Everyone's talking came to a silent hush.

"Who's that?" one boy asked

"I don't know, but she's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. Kikyo's got some competition." Said another. The whole lot of them walked into the building.

"Sango, I don't fell very comfortable. Everyone's staring at me."

"It's because they all think you're freakin hot! Now c'mon we have to get to class."

She said pulling Kagome's arm.

"I think I'm gonna go to." Miroku said to Inuyasha.  
"dude, are you serious? Miroku you're freakin whipped and you haven't even known this girl a full twenty-four hours yet."

"I'm not!"

Pause.

"Okay maybe I am but I honestly I don't care. Inuyasha do you know how I woke up this morning?" he asked.

"Sango was in my arms and I woke up feeling happy and complete. I haven't felt happy in such a long time. I don't think I've ever been so happy with a girl. I know I'm falling for her." He said seriously.

Who is this? What happened to his womanizing best friend?

"Who are you and where's my best friend?"

"I'm still here Inuyasha but honestly I know it's a little early to be doing this but I want to find the person I want to spend the rest of my life with. I want to settle down and have a family because I know when I get out of school I wont have time to do that. Sorry Yash but think my playboy days are pretty much over." He said walking to class.

Inuyasha stood there speechless. Who was he going to party with now? He was his best friend. He did everything with him. And there was no way in hell there was another person like Miroku. He stood there pondering what Miroku said until the first bell rang.

"Sango everyone keeps staring. I really don't feel comfortable."

She repeated.

"You'll get used to it I promise."

"Kagome? Kagome, is that you?" Mr.Takenaga asked.

"Yes sir."

"Wow. You look great! I'm happy our new student could get you out of your shell. Now that I think about it, you look like Kikyo. Could it be possible you two are related?" he asked. Kagome gave Mr.Takenaga a blank stare.

"Yes I have noticed we looked alike but please Mr.Takenaga, don't ask me if I'm related to that imbecile." She said calmly.

"Well I am extremely sorry. I didn't know you would get so offended." He apologized.

But he could understand how she felt. He knew that Kikyo was the slut of the school. She even slept with his best friend so he got fired from the school and arrested. He didn't really like her either. None of the male teachers did because they knew if they got to close she was a lawsuit waiting to happen. He was sure she does stuff with some of the nerds so that they do her homework for her.

"It's alright." She responded.

"Personally I'd rather you than Kikyo any day." Miroku said sitting next to Sango.

"My, my Sango you made plenty of friends in such a short period of time."

"Yeah what can I say? I love good people." She told the teacher.

The late bell rang and Inuyasha, Kikyo, Yura, Kagura, and Naraku strolled into the classroom.

"Please I don't mind. Just come in whenever the hell you feel like." Mr.Takenaga told them.

"Alright students. Get out your notes we're gonna learn today. Joy." Mr.Takenaga said his voice dripping with sarcasm.

After about a half hour there was a knock on the door.

When Mr.Takenaga opened the door there was a tan skinned boy with long black hair, icy blue eyes with the tattoo of a wolf on his arm two-diamond earrings on each lobe and one on his cartilage. He wore a jock football jacket with a black tank top underneath and a black pair of Nikes.

"Oh no." Kagome said in horror.

"What?"

"That's Kouga."

Authors note! :HEY GUYS! THANKS FOR READING THIS STORY I REALLY APPRECIATE IT! Anyway I just want to say thank you for all my readers and I think this is the longest chapter I'll make in the story  anyway guys thanks for reading! Review plz!


	12. bathroom classroom

"You can't be serious…" Kagome mumbled to herself.

"What's wrong with you?" Sango asked as she watched the mystery man talk to the teacher.

"That guy who just walked in had an obsession with me. It was irritating. I mean at first I thought it was cute and flattering because as I told you I don't get many guys who show even the slightest interest in me especially the captain of the football team and one of the most popular guys in the school. BUT, it was like he was infatuated with me and he smothered me which was a hell of a turn off." Kagome explained.

"Why wouldn't you want to be wooed by the school jock? Especially with a guy like that?"

"Kouga has a reputation of being a real playboy." Miroku said sitting down next to Sango and getting into the conversation.

"But he really had an interest in Kagome because she was the only girl that has ever turned him down, so he has genuine feelings for her."

"How do you know that?" Sango asked.

"Hey guys talk too." Miroku defended.

"That and he told me." Kagome interjected hiding herself under her jacket.

"Alright Kouga as you can probably smell or see Inuyasha is in my class so I don't want any fighting…unless everyone is out of the way and administration doesn't come. Now there's an empty seat next to Kagome go sit down so I can finish my lesson."

'_Nooooo!'_

"Kagome's in this class?" Kouga asked mostly to himself. Of course she is. How could he not notice he sweet smell before.

He sat in the next empty chair by her.

"Hey Kagome." He said huskily.

"She's not here." She said from under the jacket. Sango and Miroku snickered.

Kouga sighed.

"Kagome you know I know it's you."

She sighed as well.

"Yeah I know." She said removing the sweater.

Kouga turned to look at her face and every thought from his mind melted away. "Kagome what happened to you?" he asked with disbelief.

"Nothing, I got a makeover. I know I look stupid too."

"STUPID? No my love, you look positively sexy." He whispered in her ear and playing with a lock of her hair. "Ew." She said pushing his face away.

Miroku snorted.

Kouga took her hand and placed one of her fingers in his mouth and swirled his tongue around it never loosing eye contact with her. Kagome felt her face heat up and an unfamiliar feeling in her lower intestine.

'_Well I know this isn't indigestion.' _

Kouga could smell her arousal rising. Everything was going perfect until a pencil hit him in the side of his head.

"What the hell?"

"You can't keep it in your pants for five minutes can you?" Inuyasha retorted from the back of the room.

Kagome's arousal hit him like a ton a bricks and his instincts were telling him to go across the room and just throw her on the table.

"What do you care you freakin mutt?" Kouga said standing up.

"Alright I don't think I'm gonna be able to finish my lesson so students clear the way if you wish not to be hurt." The teacher said picking up his lesson book.

"This is ridiculous." Miroku sighed taking Sango's arm and leading her to the other side of the room.

"I don't get it. What's going on?"

"Whenever these two idiots are around each other they always find an excuse to fight." Kagome explained.

"I don't you mongrel." Inuyasha said completely oblivious to the people walking by him to give him and Kouga room to fight.

"Yeah right you flee bitten bag of shit. You're jealous!"

"Of what? That stupid girl? What could she do for me? She's a stupid little virgin who's irritating and couldn't do anything to satisfy my needs."

"Like I'd wanna do anything with you anyway." She muttered.

Although she felt deeply hurt about what he had just said.

"You're just upset because you couldn't get in her pants like every other slut you sleep with."

"Oh and like you've gotten any farther with her? And if I recall, you were the last one who got an STD the last girl you slept with." Inuyasha challenged

"That's not true!' he said hurling his foot into Inuyasha's stomach sending him flying.

"Is that all you got asswipe?" he said wiping the trickle of blood that came from his mouth.

The class watched back and forth at the fight that was occurring.

"Miroku since you're the only one who's insane enough to stop them, could you? I don't want administration coming in my room and seeing this. I think they let out enough anger in the past few minutes." said.

He sighed.

"Sure." He said getting in between them and stopping the fight.

"Dammit, Inuyasha just continue this after school." He said holding him back.

"Yeah whatever." He muttered.

"_Ringggggggggggg'  
_"Alright that's the bell get the hell outta my class."

"Hey Kagome…" Kouga started but saw Kagome had already run out of the classroom.

****

"Kagome you know you've been in the bathroom for most of the lunch, right?"

Sango said against the girls stall. "You're gonna have to come out eventually." Sango said.

Kagome opened the stall and sighed.

"I know, I know but sometimes he can be so…so…"

"Sexy?" Sango offered.

"Obnoxious." Kagome corrected.

"Hey why are you guys taking so long?"

Miroku said walking into the restroom.

"Miroku what do you think you're doing coming in here?" Sango asked.

"Oh don't worry about it. He's usually in here more than I am." Kagome commented.

"Oh really?" she said slyly looking at him.

"It's...It's not what you think."

"It's exactly what you think." Said Inuyasha walking into the bathroom and taking a seat on the counter.

"You too?"

"Yeah I honestly don't see the big deal girls come into the boys bathroom all the time. I mean the teachers do it too."

Sango looked perplexed.

"Are you serious?"

"Yeppers." Inuyasha said lighting a cigarette.

"Hello! What about my dilemma here?" Kagome said.

"Who gives two shits?" Inuyasha said.

"I do! And put that thing out you'll get cancer." Kagome plucked the cigarette out of Inuyasha's mouth and stepped on it.

"What the hell you stupid bitch? Did you not see me smoking that?"

"Who gives two shits?" she quoted him.

He growled.

He grabbed her by the waist and growled into her neck. "I'd be careful not to run off at the mouth if I were you." He said breathing in her scent. She shivered.

'_Dammit twice in on day?' she thought._

"Wow he really goes after what he wants doesn't he?" Sango said signaling for her and Miroku to leave with her fingers. "Yep." He said following her out the door.

"We're alone." He whispered huskily in her ear.

"So? What of it?" she snapped.

Damn this girl was irritating. "Has anyone ever told you you're to smart for your own good?"

Inuyasha said looking in her eyes.

"No." she said glaring into his.

"Now if you please would let go of…" Kagome's breath hitched in her throat as she felt a hand rake up and down her legs. "That's better." He said with a smirk.

Her scent spiked and Inuyasha didn't know how much longer he could control himself. He growled louder and roughly started attacking her neck with kisses.

Kagome didn't know what to do. She never felt this hot before. She felt as though she was in another world. Before she knew it her hands her tugging at his long silver mane. "Inuyasha what are…you…doing?" she gasped out. He looked back into her eyes. She saw an animal in his eyes that looked wild. As if it couldn't be tamed. "My dear Kagome I think the question is what are you doing?" he paused as a smirk fell across his face. "To me." He finished as he conquered her lips. She gasped. Him taking this chance to slip his tongue into her mouth.

'So sweet…so sinfully sweet'

He thought.

Kagome was still in shock but as her mind told her to push him away her body wouldn't listen and she kissed him back climbing on top of him.

Her blood started racing as she felt something hard digging into her. She moaned.

"What the hell's goin on?"


	13. look alike

Authors note: Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in a while been busy! Not much time during the day but thanks for reading!

"What the hell's goin on?" a young sophomore girl said entering the bathroom.

Kagome saw herself on top of Inuyasha and quickly jumped off, her faced rivaled the color of a tomato.

"Inuyasha, must you have sex with every girl you see?"

Shut up Rin I don't need your permission for every fuckin thing just because you're my brother's girl."

He scoffed.

Rin was a small petite thing. Her big eyes complimented her small face. Her long brown spilled like waves past her shoulders onto her back with a small ponytail on the side of her head. She donned a pair of jeans and a yellow t-shirt.

"Look I didn't say you need my permission for everything. I'm just saying have some type of respect for the female species."

Inuyasha opened his mouth but Rin turned to Kagome. "Look, you seem like a nice girl but don't waste your time with him he just can't help himself when he wants to poke around the whole world, if you know what I mean."

"Rin, it's me."

"K-Kagome? That's you? You look amazing!" Rin squealed.

"Thanks." She muttered.

"Wait why are you in here with him?" Rin scolded. "Seriously Kagome him of all people?"

"Hey!"

Kagome just stuttered.

"What did you do to her?"

"Why does it always gotta be my fault?"

"Because YOUR always the one starting things. She's not a plaything!"

"But she looks so much like Kikyo that you can hardly tell the difference."

"SLAP!"

The bathroom echoed and Inuyasha instantly smelled tears.

"Ummm…K-Kagome?"

"Don't talk to me." She mumbled as she walked out of the bathroom.

"Shit."

"Can't you be nice? What in god's name has she ever done to you? Trust me

Inuyasha, stay away from her. She's not like the other girls you fool around with." Rin said leaving the bathroom going to class.

"Hey you okay?" Sango said rushing after the storming Kagome.

"Yeah." She sniffled

"What did he say?" Miroku said patting her back.

"Nothing. Can we just go to class?"

"No. We need to cheer you up…I know, lets go to the mall!" Sango suggested.

"And skip class?"

"Don't act like you've never done it before." Sango snorted.

"…"

"You've never cut school before?" Miroku and Sango yelled in unison.

"Well excuse me for following school policy." She retorted.

"Who gives a damn about school policy anymore? As long as your passing who cares?" Miroku said. "I mean I've known Inuyasha for years. He's been cutting school since, like, the sixth grade and he makes the deans list every year. His grades are positively outstanding!"

"You've got to be kidding." It never struck Kagome that Inuyasha could be the smart type. "Nope. Now why are we still standing here? To the mall!" he said picking up Kagome and throwing her over his shoulder.

"Miroku, don't let her go!" Sango said. She ran into the bathroom to see Inuyasha staring at the floor.

"Hey man you coming?"

"Huh?" "Yeah sure." He said hopping off the counter.

*******************

Inuyasha was so happy that they finally reached the mall. The whole fifteen minutes in the car was so thick with tension he thought he was going to choke on it.

Kagome didn't even look at him when he came out of the bathroom. The way her scent spiked when she was mad turned him on but for some odd reason he couldn't take the silent treatment from her. He was lucky to get that from a girl he slept with from the past.

'_What's she doing to me?' _he thought.

"Finally." Sango breathed as she got out the car.

"I'm sorry but that was just unbearable! That had to be the most awkward car ride I have ever been in." Miroku said.

"Wow this mall is huge!" Sango said walking in the entrance as the air conditioning blew in her face. "Really? This is small compared to the other places I've been."

"Nope not me. I'm not one to be impressed by fancy things. I could care less about things like this but they are nice to go to once in a while."

"Yeah but what are we gonna do about those two?" Miroku turned around to see the two hungry teenagers in line at the food court. "Never mind I guess." He said laughing. "Come on lets go I think Inuyasha really needs to do some damage control anyway." She said taking his hand.

.

Once Kagome got her food she tried to distance herself as far from Inuyasha as she possibly could. Whenever he sat next to her she would silently gather her things and move to another table.

"Can't you see that I obviously don't want to be around you or are you just to thick headed to get it?" she snapped

Okay, that kind of hurt.

"Look-"

"Well I'm not blind." She said cutting him off.

Damn this bitch had slick mouth.

"I'm trying," he gritted through clenched teeth. "to be nice. Now I don't say this often and I'm not going to repeat myself."

"I'm sorry." He mumbled. Kagome had almost missed it. "Yeah whatever." She snorted as she sipped on her drink. Sure, she was flattered that he actually apologized for what he said but it's the fact that the offensive words even left his lips.

Inuyasha held his jaw open in shock. He sad he was sorry what else did she want from him?

"Ungrateful bitch." He muttered.

"Ungrateful is one thing that I'm not. But I can't stand people like you. You think that the world owes you something because "the whole world is supposed to revolve around you," Well news flash Inuyasha, it doesn't. And if nobody is giving you what you want it's everyone's fault but your own. Now _that_ is ungrateful!" she said picking up her tray to the trash bin.

.

Sango never let go of Miroku's hand. Not that he minded or anything. She brought him all sorts of ways in and out of stores. He loved how her face gasped in awe and how her eyes sparkled when she saw something she liked. "I can't believe I left my wallet at home." Sango sighed.

Miroku had an idea.

"Hey if you want I could buy some things that you want." He suggested.

"No! No I couldn't do that!" She said flailing her arms in the air.

"It's really okay. I mean I've got more than enough money to spend and I really wouldn't mind spending some on you. Trust me. I want to do it. If ii didn't then I wouldn't have said anything." He said calmly.

"But I-" He placed a finger lightly on her lips. "Shhh. Consider it as payment for letting me and Yash stay the night." He told her. " Now come. We've got some shopping to do.

***********************

hey guys I now I haven't updated in a while and I really am sorry for the not so long chapter but I hope you guys enjoyed it!!!! Plz read and review!


End file.
